A conventional protective case is applied to prevent mobile phones and tablet PCs from scratch, so it contacts with outer surfaces of the mobile phones and the tablet PCs. However, such a contacting way will stop heat of the mobile phones and the tablet PCs being dissipated. To solve this problem, the protective case is removed from the mobile phones and the tablet PCs, thus losing the protective case easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.